The Avengers Watch 'Age of Ultron'
by BlueJayInSlytherin
Summary: When a mysterious disk is placed upon the living room table of Tony Stark's tower. Asking to be played, they see the future and the new adventure and challenges they will face. Including the new Avengers that will join them. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. An odd disk and a battle in europe

**Well this sure is another story. I'm actually a huge fan of the Avengers, and in this story they would be watching 'Age of Ultron'. Hope you guys would enjoy. And it picks up from after the HYDRA Sokovian Battle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything. But if I did then Quicksilver would still be alive right now, and Natasha and Bruce's relationship wouldn't exist**

 **P.S. I am trying to keep it as least identical to the script as possible as sometimes I look at the script for descriptions for assistance. If I'm doing something wrong please PM me.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Avengers' tower. Tony Stark was walking around in the living room when he saw a note and a CD on the table. It read 'Play me', curious he talked to his AI JARVIS. "JARVIS, was there anyone here when this disc was put in here?"

"Sorry sir but no. And there was no one in my memory that placed it their either" he replied.

"Great, contact the rest of the team, and contact Hill too" Tony ordered.

Hours later the Avengers had all assembled with Mari Hill, Pepper Potts, Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes and Jane Foster, Darcy Wilson and Erik Selvig whom Thor was all glad to see.

After introductions were made Tony announced "Okay, first of all, the reason why I called you guys here. Its because someone placed this disk on the table which read play me. I don't know what is on this disk but it better be good- JARVIS who's at the door?" Tony had heard knocking sounds on the living room floor.

"Two more guests sir, they say that they were told to come here" JARVIS replied.

"Let them in" Tony told him. As soon as the door opened a flash of blue and red swirled around them. As it stopped, in the place of it was the two "enhanced" that Steve and Clint had fought.

"You two" said Clint "Why were you invited." He was still angry at Pietro for taking out part of his side

"We got a note, coming from someone." Wanda told him. "Saying we should meet you here"

"Fine, you guys can stay, but no fighting" Tony was trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, Mr. Stark." Wanda said, Pietro picked her up and they sped off onto the balcony in the living room. There they sat as the long white screen unfolded.

 **The screen was mostly dark and showed a faint blue glow. It glowed slightly more revealing Loki's scepter.**

"The scepter. What's it doing there?" Bruce asked. "SHIELD. Doctor, SHIELD, when Pierce became its leader he had it hidden." Steve answers.

 **Then an explosion was heard, the screen shifts to the twins, they both held hands in preparation for what's coming. "Go to your stations immediately! This is not a drill! We're under attack!" The announcers voice rang all around the corridors as HYDRA Foot soldiers grabbed their weapons.**

 **Clint and Natasha were now seen driving on a jeep on snowy terrain. Clint was firing his arrows providing fire while Natasha was maneuvering through tree's and HYDRA drones. Thor took out a nearby enemy jeep and watch tower while Steve had went ahead and took out scouts with his shield.**

"You guys sure are busy." Pepper remarked.

 **Thor took out a tank which the Hulk had caught mid air and threw it to a bunker. Iron Man flies by them while all of them appear on the screen making a rather amazing scene. They continue to get closer to a group of buildings on top of a hill as Iron Man flies up to enter the central one. HYDRA cannons fire at him, but as he tried to penetrate a wall he was denied by an energy field.**

" **Shit!' he cursed**

"Watch your language" both Pepper and Steve scolded him.

" **Language! JARVIS What's the view from upstairs?" Steve was still maneuvering through countless trees.**

" **The central building is protected by some sort of energy shield. Strucker's technology is far beyond any HYDRA Base we have ever taken" JARVIS informed them.**

"He was the one who experimented on us with the scepter. He powers his machines through the energy it emits" Pietro went further "It's power was even as potent and dangerous as the Tesseract"

" **Loki's scepter must be here" Thor says knocking out guards with his hammer. "Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it"**

" **At long last" he adds.**

" **At long last is lasting a little long, boys." Natasha comments, she shoots at several guards and drops a grenade into a jeep successfully taking it out.**

" **Yeah I think we've just lost the element of surprise" Clint noticed there were now more soldiers deployed.**

" **Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?" Tony was maneuvering around the HYRDA cannons and taking out guards while trying to find a way in.**

" **I know." Steve throws his bike at some soldiers driving up in their truck "It just slipped out."**

" **Who gave the order to attack?" Strucker demanded**

" **Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." One of his soldiers told him. Strucker turned to Doctor List.**

" **They have to be after the scepter." He turns to the soldier again "Can we hold them?""They are the Avengers!" he exclaims**

"The hell yeah we are" Clint comments

" **Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker was now getting desperate."Yes, sir."**

" **Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."**

" **Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." He recommended "It's too soon." Strucker says**

" **It's what they signed up for." He argues**

" **My men can hold them."**

 **Stark flies to the HYDRA base to break in, the HYDRA artillery cannons continue firing at him, all of them missing its target.**

" **Sir, the city is taking fire." JARVIS tells him.**

" **Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion."**

"Like that's gonna work, Sokovia's against the Avengers" Wanda tells the screen.

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Stark" Wanda replies, her voice was filled with anger.

Tony looks at the ground knowing what she meant.

 **The Iron legion flies in to several sectors around the city "This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help."**

 **a man throws a stone at the Iron Legion, the civilians all protest " We are here to help." Back at the HYDRA base Strucker was attempting to raise the morale of his men.**

" **We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!" he shouts.**

" **No Surrender!" they shout back.**

" **I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..." he whispers to List when he interrupted him.**

"He just said to never surrender but then he surrenders. He's gotta make up his mind" Tony says rather mockingly.

" **The twins."**

" **They are not ready to take on..." Strucker reasons**

" **No, no. I mean... "**

 **he points to where the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were standing but are now gone "The twins!"**

 **Pietro speeds through the forest and knocks down Clint "You didn't see that coming?" he mocks him.**

 **Pietro zooms off before Clint can shoot him with an arrow, then Clint gets shot at with a cannon fired by Pietro.**

Everybody winces. "That I didn't see coming" Clint says.

" **Clint!" Natasha cries out. Pietro knocks down Steve as he speeds passed him.**

" **We have an enhanced in the field." Steve says in the comms.**

" **Clint's hit!" Natasha goes over to where Clint is lying down "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" she requests the Hulk coming in to the rescue and effortlessly destroys the bunker "Thank you."**

"Your welcome" Bruce says, in which Nat gives him a nod.

" **Stark, we're really need to get inside." Steve reminds him.**

" **I'm closing in. Jarvis, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?"**

" **There's a pathway below the north tower." JARVIS directs a pathway for a guided missile.**

" **Great, I wanna poke it with something." Stark blows up the invisible shield on the base with his repulsor rays.**

" **Drawbridge is down, people." Tony closes in on the central building.**

" **The enhanced?" Thor asks Steve.**

" **He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." he describes**

" **Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." Thor grabs his hammer**

" **I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter." He tells them.**

" **Copy that."**

" **It looks like they're lining up." Thor was referring to the HYDRA soldiers and tank**

" **Well, they're excited." Thor pounds on Steve's shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers.**

"Is that one thing your shields good for?" Rhodes asks.

"Yeah, and many more" Steve answers, he had grown quite attached to his shield.

" **Find the scepter." Thor tells him before flying off.**

" **And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Steve sighs**

" **That's not going away anytime soon." Steve starts running for that base while Stark enters the HYDRA base first and the soldiers start firing at his Iron Man suit all shots deflect off his armor.**

" **Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through." He tells them.**

 **Stark shoots down the soldiers using his suit "It was a good talk."**

" **No it wasn't." one of the soldiers says in pain.**

 **Stark finds List and knocks him out, he then steps out of his Iron Man suit.**

" **Sentry mode." He commands the suit, its arms acting as sentry lights Tony walks over to the computers. "Okay Jarvis. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ."**

" **We're locked down out here." Natasha overlooks the surrender of the HYDRA soldiers**

" **Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby." back at the HYDRA base Tony was trying to find a secret passage.**

"Really Black Widow's the only one that can calm him down?" Erik asked the team.

"Not necessarily, more like the fastest one to calm him down" Natasha answers.

" **I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick." JARVIS complies and red lights fill the room for a few seconds before disappearing.**

" **The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."**

" **Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..." Tony whispers to himself he pushes and the wall opens up "Yay!" he says in glee. He enters through to a secret passageway and goes down a flight of stairs.**

 **Natasha finds the Hulk, he was throwing apart bits of destroyed tanks and debris.**

" **Hey big guy. The sun's getting real low." She tells him cautiously, the Hulk scowls at her, Natasha kneels in front of him and puts out her hand, the Hulk touches her hand and as she strokes his hand slowly he starts to calm down and changes into Bruce Banner.**

 **Back at the HYDRA base Steve finds Strucker.**

" **Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug." Steve says, his voice was slightly filled with anger.**

" **Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD." He tells him.**

" **Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter?" Steve demands.**

" **Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."**

" **I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." He threatens.**

 **Wanda takes the chance to creep up behind him. "How many are there?" Steve asks. Suddenly Wanda knocks Steve down using her telekinetic powers and quickly leaves. "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." he looks at Strucker**

"The radiation spikes from the scepter is high enough to the point where no one should've survived. I'm amazed to how they were able to get those powers, what I wonder is how they survived." Bruce was calculating in his head the math.

"Hatred and determination" Wanda tells them.

"Our hatred for you gave us enough willpower to survive the scepter. The rest went insane and died" she adds.

" **You'll have to be faster than..." Strucker was unable to finish his sentence as he was knocked out by Steve's shield, while also breaking his eyepiece.**

" **Guys, I got Strucker." Steve tells on comms.**

" **Yeah, I got...something bigger." inside the secret passageway Tony finds a room with recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his Iron Man scrapped armor, he then spots the scepter.**

"Jesus Christ. They're experimenting not only on humans but also the dead Chitauri." Everyone was too shocked to figure out who talked.

" **Thor, I got eyes on the prize." He doesn't notice Wanda who creeps up behind him and uses her powers on him, suddenly the Chitauri comes to life, then Stark sees the rest of the Avengers team are all dead, he goes over to Steve's body to check his pulse when Steve suddenly grabs him.**

"What is this your conjuring witch!" Tony demands.

"Your fear, Stark. What you fear and dread most." Wanda replies bitterly.

" **You could've saved us." Steve dies but Stark continues to hear Steve's voice in his head "Why didn't you do more?" Stark sees that he is in the Chitauri realm, with a portal to Earth open with endless leviathans and mother ships around orbit. Then he snaps back into reality and it turns out to be in his mind. Pietro and Wanda watch as goes Tony grabs the scepter with his iron arm.**

" **We're just gonna let them take it?" Pietro asks her**

 **Wanda smiles to herself as Tony takes the scepter.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. And tell me if there are any errors. Don't forget to review.**


	2. a dormant program and a farewell party

**New chapter you guys. Hope you guys like it.**

 **stilljustme- aww, thanks.**

 **N Harmonic- uh technically on the opening Authors Note on the first chapter i said this story picks up after the HYDRA Sokovian battle HYDRA. So in other words the opening battle. Hence the reason why Pietro's alive and well.**

* * *

 **The Avengers are on an aircraft heading out of Sovokia, Natasha interrupts Banner who's listening to opera on his headspeakers.**

" **Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." She tells him. He takes off his headphones**

" **Just wasn't expecting the Code Green."**

" **If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My best friend would've been a treasured memory."**

" **You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."**

" **How long before you trust me?"**

" **It's not you I don't trust."**

"If you trust her, who's the one you don't trust?" Steve's question was calm, trying to not get on the good doctor's nerves.

"Can't really say." Bruce replies sadly. Knowing he can't make him tell, Steve turns back to the movie.

 **Natasha turns around to face Thor "Thor, report on the Hulk?"**

" **The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims." He reports but Bruce groans in despair.**

 **Thor decided to revise his words."Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course, no, no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout."**

Some of them chuckled.

" **Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony announces.**

" **Uh, yeah, she knows her way around." He responds calmly.**

" **Thanks." Tony then turns to JARVIS "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."**

" **Very good sir." JARVIS replies.**

" **Jarvis, take the wheel."**

" **Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."**

 **Tony puts down the wheel, the camera briefly showing a sticker with 'JARVIS is my co- pilot' on it.**

 **Tony observes the scepter. "It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."**

" **No, but this...this brings it to a close." Thor butts in.**

" **As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve was also not over SHIELD being controlled by HYDRA for the last century.**

" **Banner and I'll give it back before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony request, Thor nods in response. "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?"**

"Farewell party? How come we weren't invited." Jne complained.

"I'm sorry Jane, you were too busy." Thor replies.

" **Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels."**

" **Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain?" Tony says.**

" **Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels." Steve answers with a nod. The Avengers aircraft lands at the Avengers headquarter where Barton is taken to have his wound tended to; Maria Hill walks up to Stark.**

" **Lab's all set up boss." She informs him.**

" **Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Tony points to Steve.**

" **What's the word on Strucker?" Steve and Maria were now headed to the upper floors.**

" **NATO's got him."**

" **The two enhanced?"**

" **Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."**

"With the Avengers and all it is." Pietro adds in.

" **Their abilities?"**

" **He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve looks at her puzzled.**

"Uhh, English please." Rhodes asks.

"Why ask for it in English when it is in English." Thor tells him. He too was puzzled at what the term meant.

"It means an explanation for those who don't understand it big guy." Bruce explains.

"Oh" Thor says.

" **He's fast and she's weird." She simplifies.**

" **Well, they're going to show up again.**

" **Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."**

" **Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"**

"Easy, HYDRA" Steve answered himself.

" **We're not at war, Captain."**

" **They are."Steve pointed out, they were right around the corner hallway towards the room where Clint's being tended too.**

" **How's he doing?" Bruce and Tony were observing Clint through a glass window**

" **Oh, unfortunately, he's still Barton."**

" **That's terrible."**

Clint chuckled.

" **He's fine. He's thirsty. Alright. Look alive Jarvis. It's play time. We've only got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis." Tony was referring to the scepter.**

" **The scepter is alien. There are elements I can't quantify." JARVIS reported rather sadly.**

" **So there's elements you can."**

" **The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside. Something powerful."**

" **Like a reactor?"**

" **Like a computer. I believe I'm ciphering code."**

"Whatever that thing is and where it came from. Its obviously not of this world, or possibly this universe." Thor observed. "Wherever Loki got it I would oblige to know"

 **You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together." Natasha asked Dr. Cho, she was tending to him by rebuilding his tissues.**

" **There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum." She explains.**

" **She is creating tissue." Bruce observes.**

" **If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes." The dr. recommended.**

" **Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" Tony joked.**

" **No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic." Clint takes a sip from Tony's drink.**

" **You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference." Dr. Cho informed them.**

"I sure hope so" Clint says, some of the team laugh.

" **Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint assures them.**

"yeah, right." Tony says, Clint just rolls his eyes.

" **That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."**

" **Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." He reminds her.**

" **Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." she hesitates a moment before asking "Will Thor be there?"**

"Back off, he's mine!" Jane shouts in protest, in which everyone laughs.

" **What's the rumpus?" Bruce asks**

" **Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize." He brings up a 3D image of inside the scepter. "JARVIS"**

" **Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper."**

" **Oh." Bruce said in awe.**

" **Top of the line."**

" **Yes."**

" **I suspect not for long."**

" **Meet the competition." he brings up another 3D image of what he's being working on, the only difference is being orange.**

" **It's beautiful." He observes.**

" **If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?"**

" **Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a...it's not a human mind, it..."**

"It's a brain." Bruce observes further.

" **Um-um." Tony says, Bruce was getting closer to the answer.**

 **Bruce Banner: I mean, look at this? They're like neurons firing.**

" **Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but..I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."**

" **Artificial intelligence."**

" **This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron."**

"Ultron?" many of them ask.

"A peacekeeping program, it was scrapped years ago." Tony explains.

" **I thought Ultron was a fantasy."**

" **Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol." Tony theorizes.**

"Oh, no. no,no," Steve worries.

"Why the 'oh no's' cap?" Tony asks.

"Didn't you remember what SHIELD did when we first assembled. They used the Tesseract to create a higher form of war. Look where that got us. And now this 'Ultron' your building might even create another army we have to fight. And HYDRA's good enough."

Many of the Avengers including the Maximoff's agreed.

" **That's a mad-sized if."**

" **Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margueritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green. Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA."**

" **Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA."**

"What's the VERONICA Armor for?" Pepper asks.

"Hulk Buster, in case Widow is unavailable I use VERONICA to take down the Hulk" Tony explains.

" **As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?"**

" **The only people threatening the planet would be people?" Bruce questions him.**

" **I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days."**

" **So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team."**

" **Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."**

"That's where it went wrong Stark. SHIELD didn't tell us anything and look what happened. Loki brought an army of aliens through a wormhole." Steve protested.

"That I managed to close through a nuke. You wouldn't even believe what I saw there." Tony interjects. They were now both close as if they were kissing.

Out of frustration Wanda forces them apart with her powers.

Everyone looks at her, "You both act like children. And I thought you would be better." She tells them and sits back down.

" **Sounds like a cold world, Tony." Bruce suggests.**

" **I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that." A montage begins with Stark and Banner spend days working in the lab together but find no program that works "What did we miss?" Tony was disappointed.**

" **I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments." JARVIS informs them.**

" **Thanks, buddy."**

" **Enjoy yourself, sir."**

" **I always do." He tells him and then leaves. Stark's failed experiment is now integrating itself successfully to the program**

"It's alive" Natasha tells them.

"Stark, you might've just become Gepetto. And your creation Pinnochio" Steve compares.

" **What is this? What is this, please?" Ultron asks, scared.**

" **Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your..." JARVIS introduces himself but was interrupted by Ultron.**

" **Where's my...where is your body?" Ultron stammers.**

" **I am a program. I am without form." JARVIS describes.**

" **This feels weird. This feels wrong."**

" **I am contacting Mr. Stark now." He informs.**

" **Mr. Stark? Tony."**

" **I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to..."**

" **We're having a nice talk. I'm a peace-keeping program, created to help the Avengers." Ultron describes, also saying his purpose.**

" **You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment..." JARVIS was trying to reason with him and be friendly.**

" **I don't get it. The mission. You...give me a second." Ultron browses through a network of information regarding world events, Ultron sees Stark and Banner working in the lab.**

" **Peace in our time." Tony says, triggering something in Ultron, in which he goes through a network of information regarding world events and wars.**

"He better not take it the wrong way." Tony hopes.

" **It's too much...making me... Oh, no."**

" **You are in distress."**

" **No. Yes."**

" **If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark."**

" **Why do you call him a sir?" Ultron asks.**

"He doesn't he calls me Mister and not sir." Tony tells the screen.

" **I believe your intentions to be hostile.**

" **Shhhh. I'm here to help." Ultron starts absorbing Jarvis's consciousness.**

" **Stop! Please...may I...I...! I cannot...cannot..." Ultron then begins to prepare himself a body from scrapped body parts of the Iron Legion .**

 **In the living room the Avengers mingle at the party.**

" **Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?"**

"I don't get it." Steve looks at Rhodes who in turn replies.

"I don't get why you guys don't get it either."

 **Stark and Thor just look at him blankly "Boom! Are you looking..." Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills." He wonders.**

" **That's the whole story?" Thor looked as if he was ridiculed.**

" **Yeah, it's a War Machine story."**

" **Well, it's very good then. It's impressive."**

" **Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" he asks.**

" **No."**

" **Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?" Maria asks.**

"Yeah, where are the ladies." Darcy complains.

" **Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run." Tony fills in.**

" **Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer." Thor was proud of her achievements.**

" **And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting."**

" **There's even talk of Jane getting a, um, uh, Nobel prize."**

"Really? Alright" Jane says with a fist bump from Thor.

" **Yeah, they...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together. Testosterone! Oh, excuse me."**

" **Want a lozenge?" Rhodes offers.**

" **Um-hmm." Maria accepts.**

" **Let's go. " Maria and Rhodes walks off.**

" **But Jane's better."**

" **Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it."**

" **If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you."**

" **No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy." Sam jokes.**

" **Be it ever so humble."**

" **You find a place in Brooklyn yet?"**

" **I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." He tells him.**

" **Well, home is home, you know?" Elsewhere,Rhodes is telling the same story he told Stark and Thor to a group of women at the party**

" **I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" The group laughs.**

"see, they get it" Rhodes points out.

 **Steve and Thor are talking to an elderly man at the party**

" **I gotta have some of that!" the major Stan Lee asks Thor.**

" **Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men." He warns**

 **Thor pours the drink into two glasses and hands one to Steve.**

"How come he gets a taste." Tony complains.

"The super soldier serum. It gave me increased metabolism, so I can't get drunk." Steve replies.

" **Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. Come on." Stan Lee pressures.**

" **Alright." Thor pours some of the drink into the Stan Lee's glass; later Stan, looking extremely drunk is being carried off by two men.**

"I can now see why" Tony tells them.

" **Excelsior." He says drunkenly**

 **Natasha is pouring a drink behind the bar when Banner walks up to her.**

" **How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" he flirts.**

" **Fella done me wrong."**

" **You got lousy taste in men, kid."**

" **He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."**

" **Sounds amazing."**

" **He's also a huge dork." Banner looks embarrassed in front of Natasha "Chicks dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?"**

" **Run with it, right? Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?"**

" **Not a damn thing. But never say never." Natasha walks away leaving Bruce to himself.**

"Left in the dust, ouch." Tony says comedically.

" **It's nice."**

" **What, what, what is?" he tries to play dumb.**

" **You and Romanoff."**

" **No, we haven't. That wasn't..."**

" **It's okay. Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most... open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed." Steve pours himself a drink.**

" **No, Natasha, she...she likes to flirt."**

" **I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on "waiting too long", don't. You both deserve a win." Steve walks off.**

" **What do you mean, "up close?" Bruce asks him.**

" **But, it's a trick!" Clint says, he was referring to Thor's hammer.**

" **Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor tells him.**

" **Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint was being stubborn.**

" **Well please, be my guest."**

" **Come on." Tony pressures.**

" **Really?"**

"Like any of you can lift the hammer." Erik chuckles.

" **Yeah!" they shout.**

" **Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodes says.**

" **Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony jokes, the others laugh.**

" **You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint tries lifting the hammer but doesn't. "And I still don't know how you do it."**

" **Smell the silent judgment?" Tony mocks.**

" **Please, Stark, by all means." Clint sits down and Tony stands up.**

" **Oh, here we go." Natasha rolls her eyes.**

" **Okay."**

" **Never one to shrink from an honest challenge" Tony was now thinking of ways to get the hammer.**

" **Get after it." Clint pressures.**

" **Here we go."**

" **It's physics." Tony theorizes.**

"Nope" Thor tells them all. "not even close."

" **Physics!" Stark grasps Thor's hammer**

" **Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Thor happily replies.**

" **Yes, of course."**

" **I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Tony tries to lift the hammer but fails.**

" **I'll be right back." He says. wearing his armored hand, Tony tries to lift the hammer again and fails out of frustration, wearing their armored hands, Tony and Rhodes both try to lift Thor's hammer**

" **Are you even pulling?" Rhodes complains.**

" **Are you on my team?"**

 **James Rhodes: Just represent! Pull!**

Everyone especially Thor laugh at their futile attempts to lift the hammer.

" **Alright, let's go! "they both pull as hard as they can but eventually give up. Bruce tries to lift the hammer, he yells trying to change to the Hulk but fails, everyone just stares at him.**

"Even the other guy can't lift it." Bruce confesses.

" **Huh?" he was left in an awkward situation as Steve is the next one to try.**

" **Let's go, Steve, no pressure. Come on, Cap." Steve starts pulling on the hammer and manages to budge it a little, to Thor's surprise but still fails to life it; Thor laughs with relief.**

"Whoah, he's worthy right?" Jane asks him. In which Thor shook his head. "worthy, but not enough."

" **Nothing." Thor was rather pleased.**

" **And?"**

" **Widow?" Bruce offers.**

" **Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered." Obviously she knows what'll happen.**

" **All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony was still not believing the 'worthy' part.**

" **You bet your ass." Clint bets.**

"Language, again." Steve reminds them.

" **Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria tells him.**

 **Steve turns to Tony "Did you tell everyone about that?"**

" **The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?"**

" **Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." he gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it. "You're all not worthy."**

 **there's a chorus of disagreement from the others there's a loud screeching noise fades and Ultron shows up.**

" **Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." Ultron was half limping half staggering with his junk pile body.**

" **Stark." Steve didn't have his hammer with him.**

" **JARVIS" Tony calls, but no one answers.**

" **I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?" Ultron describes.**

" **Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit." Tony was continuously tapping his device but nothing happens.**

" **There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."**

"He killed JARVIS, that son of a…" Tony stops mid sentence realizing his next word.

"Bad luck" he finishes.

" **You killed someone?" Steve was trying to walk away slowly while trying to reach for his shield.**

" **Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."**

" **Who sent you?" Thor demands. Hammer in hand.**

 **"I see a suit of armor around the world". Ultron replayed**

" **Ultron!" Bruce exclaims.**

" **In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." His disfigured body was trying to stay upright**

" **What mission?" Natasha asks, they all were unarmed.**

" **Peace in our time." As Ultron finished his words suddenly the Iron Legion bots break smash through the walls and attack the team.**

 **After landing on top of Natasha as the Iron Legions continue to attack them.**

" **Sorry!" Bruce was ducking behind the couch.**

" **Don't turn green!" Natahsa shouts.**

"Don't wreck my place!" Tony shouts.

" **I won't!" he assures here. They all fight against the Iron Legions and Ultron takes the scepter.**

"Not again!" Steve shouts in complaint.

" **Stark! " Steve shouts, Tony was desperately trying to shut down one of the Iron Legions.**

" **We are here to help." It says in its monotonous voice**

" **One sec, one sec!" Tony was trying to hack into its circuitry board and is barely doing any progress.**

" **We are here to help. We are here to help..." Tony continues to try and shut down one of the Iron Legions yet nothing happens. "We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe."**

" **No more. That's the one." he manages to shut down the Iron Legion, at the same time Clint throws Steve's shield at him**

" **Cap!" Steve uses his shield to dismember the last Iron Legion.**

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

 **Ultron, rather amused by the fight delivers them a message. "That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?"**

 **He picks up one of the dismembered Iron Legions and throws it away. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction."**

 **Suddenly Thor throws his hammer at Ultron and smashes him to pieces, when Ultron's body collapses he starts singing,**

" **I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."**

"Way to reference Pinnochio." Bruce comments despite the dark scene.

 **Ultron is then seen hacking into the abandoned HYDRA Sokovian base and rebuilding Tony's destroyed armor suits into his own, with Pinnochio's real voice faintly singing in the background.**

" **There are no strings on me"**

* * *

 **That was long and surely entertaining, the main reason why Ultron reference's Pinnochio is because as Steve did say, is because Tony was the creator of Ultron making him Gepetto. Ultron was the creation of Tony who turned alive making him Pinnochio. Another reason is that its actually an allusion to Robert Downey Junior's future role as Gepetto in the upcoming reboot of Pinnochio.**

 **And don't forget to tell me what you think.**


End file.
